


Sweet Dreams

by MiniDemons



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Dark!Lance, Denial, M/M, unhealthy everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 23:32:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11115204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniDemons/pseuds/MiniDemons
Summary: He keeps going to sleep, wrapped up in Keith's arms.Hopes he'll wake up, because this?This isn't real. None of it is real.So it has to be a dream, some galra created dream and the best way to escape dreams is to just,Go back to sleep.





	Sweet Dreams

It's,  
Quiet.

So very  
Quiet.

Unnaturally   
Quiet.

The killing kind of silence.

The kind that slits your throat and laughs as you choke on your own blood. Leaves you for dead without a second thought.

That kind.

It's absolutely deafening. So loud and blaring,

So obviously wrong.

But you can't hear a sound,

Not even as your own blood drops onto the floor.

Your just left,

Imagining,

The splat it makes.

It's that kind of silence.  
-  
-  
-  
He's staring and there's a face that is just staring back. She doesn't blink, he tries not to but loses. One victory for her, 

He tries again. That staring contest that no one verbally challenged.

He wants to reach out, tell her that she's sleeping. Reach out and close those unblinking eyes for her. Before they dry out.

He blinks again, she's still staring.

He wants to tell her she can wake up later.

When the castle isn't quite so messy. After he's cleaned it up a bit.

Might take a while, being a one man (two man if Keith helps) mission but,

She can wake up then.

Later.

Keith is judging him, he just knows it. Can feel those dark eyes on him. As if he was going to do something terrible to her. He wouldn't, would never.

Maybe draw whiskers on her face, he thinks she'd make a cute cat. But that's it.

He promises.

"That's what I'm worried you will do." Is Keith's unimpressed voice. He knew it, the other paladin was judging him. He waves his hand at the other, obviously dismissive.

Wants to hush him, don't be loud. We have a sleeping princess in our midst.

He blinks,

She still stares on. Unseeing.  
-  
-  
-  
There is paint, everywhere. A dark kind of color,

Spilt everywhere.

It would probably look pretty, on all the walls. Make it flat, even. All smoothed out. 

Dark colors and white always looked pretty.

It's why Keith has always been so hypnotizing, black on white donned in red. Really pretty, especially with his cheeks painted pink.

So he can see where they were going, with the dark color.

Just, too much on the floor too. Too hot, too dark, too much.

They should have just kept it on the walls, but hey!

What else is he good for?

He grabs a bucket and a cloth and gets to work.

After all, can't have the princess waking up to such a mess.

It'd be disgraceful, down right shameful.  
-  
-  
-  
He wakes up to warmth and kisses.

Feet intertwined, the world is so soft.

Feels like a cloud, he blinks. 

Smile is infectious as it spreads, holds the other closer.

Lips meet lips, it is soft, all soft.

Dream like.

He never wants to wake up.  
-  
-  
-  
She stares.

He stares back.

He doesn't know how many victories she has, some large amount. He's lost count, focused on trying to move, move

Move.

Close her eyes.

He doesn't know why, but he has to close them.

For her to lose? 

Probably.

He's never liked losing after all.

He's pretty sure this is a different kind of losing though.  
-  
-  
-  
Keith is useless.

Keith watches, leaned back and just watches as he works and works and works.

He figures it is a given, after all this is Keith. He should just be happy the other isn't in the training room. That the other is keeping him company and oh,

He should probably check the training room. To practice, he's antsy.

His skin crawls and the paint isn't going away. Just spreading. Probably a joke on Keith's part.

Training is a great way to get rid of excess energy though. But he needs to clean up the paint to-

So that she can wake up, or he can wake up.

So someone can wake up. 

He's not too sure on who right now.  
-  
-  
-  
There is laughter, 

And green goo. Everywhere. Another bonding exercise maybe?

He doesn't remember.

Remembers the faces though, all the smiles, all the laughs-

That twist,

Mocking,

Hateful.

What did he do?

He didn't mean to?

No more laughter,

Lips stained red,

So much blood just falling, falling,

The goo isn't green anymore and no one is laughing anymore.

The silence haunts.

He wants to wake up now.  
-  
-  
-  
Shiro is training, or was.

Shiro is taking a break now, he thinks. The only reason for the older man to be leaning against the wall.

Shiro is armless though, 

That's

Different.

Unusual. There is paint here too. Paint everywhere.

Paint on Shiro.

He's starting to think it isn't paint.

Pinches himself, because if it isn't paint-

But it had to be paint.

Had to be.  
-  
-  
-  
A hand on his shoulder and he offers a feral grin at the other.

Feral.

Says run, hide.

He wants to scream get away, get away.

He's outside of his own body, can't control anything. Just a victim to the show.

Just like a dream, he's floating and that grin stays feral.

Stays sharp.

Lethal.

He says,

Run.  
-  
-  
-  
She isn't staring anymore, he's finally done it.

Quivering hand over her eyes, a whisper of sleep. Doesn't know how it took so long.

Keith claps behind him, congratulating him on moving.

Mentions it might be time to fix up the room.

For when the princess wakes up, of course.

So he grabs a bucket and a cloth and smears that crimson. Waters it down until all that is left is a pink trail.

And her.

She's left too.

He should probably put her in her room. Nobody wants to sleep on the floor after all.

It'd be...

Better. For everyone.

If she was in her bed, covered with blankets. 

Not leaking crimson anymore.

Better.

Keith doesn't help with that either.  
-  
-  
-  
Soft smiles, small laughter.

Unbelievable, he wants to cherish the other.

Every part of him wants to cherish the other. Hug them, keep them safe forever and ever.

Leans forward, a light kiss to the lips and he

Drifts

Away.  
-  
-  
-  
Keith pulls him away. Says, Shiro doesn't like others seeing.

He doesn't like seeing. So he lets the other drag him away.

As far away as possible.

To Keith's room?

A head shake in return, then "to yours."

Lance is okay with that. It's been a long day.

He had to clean up a lot of paint.

It's okay to sleep now.

He goes to bed wrapped in the others arms and everything is...

Peaceful.  
-  
-  
-  
Shiro stays in the training room. 

Allura stays in her room.

Hunk and Coran stay in the kitchen.

Pidge stays by the quiet lions.

Keith stays by him,

As if he was scared to leave.

He fears.  
-  
-  
-  
There is no meal in the morning. The kitchen is quiet and he wonders,

Did they over sleep?

But it's Hunk. Hunk the earl riser. Hunk never over sleeps. And Coran- he's pretty sure the alien doesn't know what sleep is.

Timid steps, because he sees that paint that isn't paint.

Right in the kitchen, and he knows-

Knows he has another mess to clean up.

And knows something is really, really wrong with everything.

It makes sense,

In a dream like way. How everything connects.

-  
-  
-  
He feels it, the worst kind of feeling.

The hotness.

He never should know this kind of hotness. Feels monstrous, unnatural.

Horrible.

Feral.

Something is wrong.

Hunk smiles at him, offers a happy greeting.

Something is really wrong.  
-  
-  
-  
Paint is hard to scrub off, it smears too much.

Water is more red than clear.

Wonders if the sweat in the training room made a difference. Made it thicker.

Shiro doesn't reply. Keith does though.

Keith calls him stupid.

For what, he doesn't know. 

Lets his eyes slide close as he scrubs.

After all, have to make the castle presentable for the princess.

For when she wakes up.  
-  
-  
-  
"They're dead." It's a statement, he's staring. Not at a face, at his bed. Keith wavers at his side so he adds, "Aren't they?"

"It's not your fault." A flimsy defense. But Keith tried, he can't blame the other there.

"I never said it was." Because he didn't. He never once said anything. He just, stares at the bed as his brain turns, turns,

Turns,

"Yeah but you are blaming yourself."

It turns, never ending.

Never processing.

He wants to go to sleep, get away.

Wants to wake up.  
-  
-  
-  
Pidge is,

Dead.

Broken.

Dead.

Paint- blood.

It's blood. Not paint.

The stench is heavy, is everywhere.

Pidge, tiny vicious Pidge is-

Broken.

Torn apart.

Holes everywhere.

She isn't sleeping. 

None of them are sleeping they are all dead.

Every single one of them,

Dead.

Keith pats his back as he pukes.  
-  
-  
-  
He stares at the corpse that keeps staring back, frozen and frozen.

He knows this isn't real.

It isn't.

Allura is sleeping.

Shiro is resting.

Hunk and Coran are-

Are-

Pidge is-

Keith rubs his back, whispers that it is okay. That everything is okay.

He needs to clean up the paint. Clean everything up, make it spotless.

Everything is wrong because of that paint. If it wasn't there everything would be okay.

He needs to wake up.  
-  
-  
-  
A thin throat, bared and tan hands wrap so prettily around it.

A breathy gasp, eyes shift open.

Dark colors always looked pretty on white. Red especially.

Presses,

Presses,

Something is wrong.

Something is horribly wrong.

He drifts.  
-  
-  
-  
Keith follows him like a dog, just watching though.

He doesn't go to where broken, impossible to break Pidge is.

Doesn't need to see the tiny frame that is just,

No.

He keeps going to sleep, wrapped up in Keith's arms.

Hopes he'll wake up, because this?

This isn't real. None of it is real.

So it has to be a dream, some galra created dream and the best way to escape dreams is to just,

Go back to sleep.

Keith understands. Otherwise Keith wouldn't let him do it.

He cleans up the castle, slowly-

Slowly.  
-  
-  
\-   
Shiro stays armless, broken.

He can't find either arm. Wonders how you can lose an arm. Keith tells him, maybe he isn't looking hard enough. But he's trying, he's trying. He just-

He can't look.

Can't lose another staring contest and,

There is still paint to clean up. 

Keith says everyone would understand if he just stopped. But that's the thing-

He can't.

Because if he does? The second he does?

That's admitting it.

That they aren't coming back. That Pidge really is broken. That Shiro won't get his arms back. That Hunk and Coran are- are-

That Allura won't wake up again.  
-  
-  
-  
He has scratches up his arms. Weird, fingernail scratches.

They itch, Keith keeps telling him to stop itching them. Tells him that he might breaks the skin if he does.  
-  
-  
-  
Keith's room is last, he's been avoiding it.

So has Keith. He doesn't know why, but then again. Where he goes Keith goes.

Slides the door open,

And

He

Drifts.  
-  
-  
-  
"Lance."

"Lance."

"I think it is time you woke up Lance."

And how he wants to wake up, how he wants to wake up.

Because there isn't any paint.

No paint.

There is just a body, in that bed.

Throat red.

Hand prints.

He hears choked screams,

Feels the bruise on the side of his head.

Feels the fingernails as they rip up his arm.

Feels feather light kisses that won't be there anymore because Keith? He can only wish the other followed him like a dog. That'd be better.

Anything would be better than the cold body he falls into.

The arms that don't wrap around him.

Lips that are blue instead of a beautiful red. Eyes that are more white than purple.

A pale neck that is bruised and ugly and in the shape of his hands.

Anything would be better.  
-  
-  
-  
The princess does not wake up.

Shiro does not get his arms back.

Hunk and Coran are not alive.

Pidge is broken.

Keith is right next to him but also,

Not.

Keith is not Keith anymore. Just a cold corpse and he thinks,

This kind of losing is the worst.

Keith beat him in the worst game.

He,

Can't fear anymore. Because what could possibly be more terrifying than himself?  
-  
-  
-  
It is just

So

Quiet.

The scary kind of silence.

The torturing kind.

So Lance?

Lance dreams,

Of soft, feather light kisses. Of a warm body pressed against his. Of mocking comments and someone that makes him want to do better, be better. Of chasing and being chased. Of laughter and soft hands.

Of food and happiness. Of snarky comments. Of warm hands on his shoulders, of the presence of someone stronger to lean on. 

He....

Dreams.

**Author's Note:**

> Because I've seen a few evil Lance stories where the galra basically brainwash him to try to kill everybody but they always fail, because what fun is a story when everyone is dead?
> 
> And I was bored in class soooooo  
> I thought, it'd be a lot of fun if everyone was dead so.
> 
> Yup.   
> I imagine Lance dies not long afterwards. Galra win, take over the universe yadda yadda yadda
> 
> Okay, back to writing siren Lance and dragon Keith


End file.
